peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Don't Hug Me I'm Scared - II
Don't Hug Me I'm Scared II - TIME (Peppa Pig theme song) Time Chloe: "Come on, guys. Stop messing around. We only have five minutes until our show is on." Peppa: "That's not enough time!" Cuckoo the Talking Clock: "There's always time for a song." Chloe: "...Who is that?" (music starts playing) Cuckoo: " (dances) Time is a tool you can put on the wall or wear it on your wrist. The past is far behind us, the future doesn't exist." Peppa: "Wow. Whats the time?" Cuckoo: "It's quarter to 9. Time to have a bath." (Bathroom) Chloe: "What do you mean? We're already clean!" Cuckoo: "(scrubs George's back) Scrub, scrub, scrub til' the water's BROWN!" (to a ruler) Cuckoo: "Time is a ruler to measure the day. It doesn't go backwards, only one way. Watch it go round like a merry-go-round. Going so fast like a merry-go-round. (to space) Let's go on a journey! A journey through time! A time that's changing all the time! It's time to go to time!" Chloe: "But we don't really want to, we're going to miss our show!" Cuckoo: "Don't be stupid, friends! Come on, it's time to go! (to a Victorian town) Time is old like Victorian times." Merchant: "With cobbles and plague and speaking in rhyme!" Chimney sweeper: "With cobbles and chimneys, a simpler time." Sewage cleaner (popping up from a manhole, covered in green slime, muffled): "With goblins and sawdust and batteries and slime." Peppa: *lifts up the top of a tree* "This tree that is old has circles inside." Cuckoo: "A tree that is older rots and dies..." (music slows and stops) (music restarts) George: *in a toddler accent* "This apple that's fresh is ripe to the core!" Apple: "(voice and song slow down) And I rot overtime and I'm not anymore." *George steps back* Cuckoo: "(song starts back up again) Time can be told by the moon or the sun, but time flies fast when you're having fun. (smashes Chloe's card house) NAH! There's a time and a place for mucking around." George: "Like birthdays!" Chloe: "And camping." Peppa: "I'm friends with my dad!" (camera on Daddy Pig, darkness, music stops) (light, music restarts) Peppa: "And then what happened after the olden days?" Cuckoo: (to space) "Time went new and got old like history. Stuff from the past went into a mystery." Chloe: "An old man died." Cuckoo: "But look, a computer! Everything's cool, it's the future! (to a machine) The time is now, the future anew. And look at all of the wonderful things you can do, with gadgets and gizmos and e-mail addresses." Peppa: "My dad has a computer." (camera on Daddy Pig, who is watching Channel 5, music stops) Cuckoo: "Look at the time!" Peppa:"It's quarter to 8, there's fish on my plate." George: *toddler accent* "It's 20 past day, there's fish on my tray." Chloe: "It's 11 to 12, there's fish in the bath." Peppa: (to Peppa's Room) "It's 9:30, there's fish everywhere. (music stops, camera on Peppa) Fish... fish everywhere." (music restarts) Cuckoo: "Now, you can see the importance of time. It helps us make pizza and keep things in line." George: "But when did it start?" Peppa: "And when does it stop?" Cuckoo: "Time is important and I am a cuckoo-clock." George: "If we run out of time, then where does it go?" Peppa: "Is time even real, does anyone know?" Chloe: "Maybe time's just a construct of perception. An illusion created by abstract conecption--" Cuckoo: (alarm sounds) "Reh. Reh. Reh! Reh! REH REH! REH! REH! (screams) REH! (goes to George) R'EH! REH! REH! R-' (George's ears bleed) -'EH! REH! '(stops screaming) Sunrise, sunset, night and day. The changing seasons, the smell of hay. Look at your hair grow, isn't it strange? How time makes your appearance change?" (everyone hideously grows through age while Cuckoo watches) Peppa: (screams) "Make it stop!" (zoom out to reveal these events are happening on a TV) Cuckoo: "It's out of my hands, I'm only a clock. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine! But eventually... everyone runs out of time." (Chloe turns off TV, the scene mirrors the beginning) Credits Creators of original film Becky Sloan Joseph Pelling Others Edited by JDoesWikia And YOU for reading this! Category:A little scary stuff Category:Rated 13 Category:Fanon Category:Transcripts Category:DHMIS Peppa Version